


Big Brother

by WelshieMightyMouse



Series: Alec’s Animals [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, It’s just a lot of cute okay, M/M, alec talks about his animals, chairman meow is precious, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 20:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelshieMightyMouse/pseuds/WelshieMightyMouse
Summary: Alec tells Magnus the story of how he got Hunter. And there is lots of Malec snuggling and cute moments with Chairman.





	Big Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo, as per usual with my fics, this was written in about half an hour? While I was lying in bed, just listening to my music and having a think about Malec. 
> 
> This follows on from my other fic Wild Mountain Thyme, you don’t have to read it beforehand to know what is going on here. Basically I just wanted Alec to have a cute dog that followed him everywhere, because everyone needs that.
> 
> True to form, the title of this fic is a song, the lyrics of the song do not relate to anything in the fic. But the song was just stuck in my head so there you go, go listen to it: Big Brother - David Bowie.
> 
> Any comments, critics and improvements are welcome, please just bear in mind that this is unbeta’d and I’ve only read it through once - also written in like half an hour so it’s not the best.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Honey I’m home!” Magnus joked as he swung shut the apartment door, depositing his satchel on the coat rack beside it.  
The lights were on all the way through the living room to the kitchen but Magnus could see no sign of Alec until he approached the kitchen alcove.  
The young Shadowhunter seemed oblivious to the warlock’s presence where he is stood by the stove. Magnus’ heart swelled at the scene in front of him, Alec was humming softly under his breath, his hips slightly swaying to whatever tune he’s singing. Chairman Meow was standing across his shoulders, pressed cheek to cheek with Alec, purring so loud that Magnus could hear it from his position by the door. Hunter was pressed so close against Alec’s right leg that his front paws were balancing on Alec’s socked foot, his nose squished in between Alec and the counter, ready to snaffle any tidbits. Despite his dedication to saving the kitchen floor from stray food, Hunter noticed him first, letting out a wuff of delight and rushed to greet him.

“Hello handsome” Magnus crouched down as the dog bounded into his waiting arms, snuggling and licking across his wrists in greeting.

“Shouldn’t you be saying that to me?”

Magnus glanced up at Alec, who’s smirking where he was now leaning against the counter, dinner still simmering on the stove. Magnus straightened up and closed the distance between them. He pressed Alec back into the counter with his hips, pressing featherlike kisses along his jaw.

“More like hello gorgeous for you” he replied and smirked at Alec’s responding snort. Alec tipped forward to give him a soft kiss and just started trailing kisses down Magnus’ neck when Chairman suddenly decided he’s not receiving enough attention. From his perch on Alec’s shoulder, the tabby cat leant one paw against Magnus’ collarbone and proceeded to rub his whole head against the side of Magnus’ face. At Alec’s small giggle, Magnus plucked the cat from his shoulder with a sigh. Cradling Chairman close to his chest, he retreated back into the living room and dropped down onto the couch. The soft click of clawed feet and the pad of larger socked ones, told him that Hunter and Alec were closely following.  
As soon as Alec dropped onto the couch beside him, he draped an arm across Magnus’ shoulders, pulling him in close and nuzzling his cheek. 

“Missed you today” 

Magnus hummed in agreement and settled against his boyfriend’s side as Chairman started rubbing his face on Magnus’ stomach, purring like a steam train.

“Why does he do that?” 

“Who? Do what?” Alec raised his head to meet Magnus’ eye.

“Chairman with the rubbing, he does it whenever I come home” Magnus trailed his fingers along the cat’s back as the cat flopped down on his side across both of their laps. Alec dropped his face back down into Magnus’ neck before replying.

“He’s scent marking, cats have scent glands in their cheeks. You probably smell wrong from outside and he’s making you smell like his again” Alec breathed the words out against his collarbone.

“Is that what you’re doing too?”  
Alec doesn’t have to lift his head to know that Magnus is smirking down at him, he just lets out a small huff of indignation but doesn’t raise his head again. 

They sit in silence for a while, until a heavy weight drops down across their feet and Magnus glances down to see Hunter, now sprawled across them on the floor. 

“How did you get him? Hunter I mean. You never told me the story, Jace just said he was a feral pup that tried to eat him” 

Alec’s responding huff this time was of amusement, he sat up straighter on the couch, before leaning down to ruffle his hand through Hunter’s fur.

“He didn’t try to eat him, he just maybe wanted a little...nibble?” 

Alec glanced at Magnus before swinging his eyes down to the dog. 

“He wasn’t fully feral, his mother must have had some human contact. He was certainly a little devil to train and control though, I know it’s hard to believe now” 

Magnus followed his line of sight down to the sleeping dog. It certainly was hard to believe, especially as the dog in question’s favourite spot was sleeping on their silk bedsheets, that Hunter was once anything other than a loyal companion.

“We were on a routine demon patrol, me, Izzy and Jace. We had chased this demon for quite a few blocks, and we finally had it cornered in a dead end alleyway. Izzy killed it quickly after that, and we were about to head home when Jace started making this godawful squawking noise. I spun round with my bow, ready to fill the threat full of arrows, until I saw the little fur ball locked onto the end of Jace’s jeans. The growls that were coming from his tiny body were scary for such a small animal that at first I didn’t want to go near him. I only did it to stop Jace squealing like a little girl” 

Alec paused as Magnus let out a full belly laugh.

“It’s hard to imagine Jace making those sounds” 

Alec smirked at the memory. 

“They’re etched into my brain forever, for blackmail purposes of course. Anyway so I extracted this little dirt covered fur ball from Jace’s leg, all the time it was growling and trying to snap at my fingers. It was so wiggly and gutsy I didn’t know what to do” 

“So what did you do?”

“I growled back. I tried to make it deep like maybe a more dominant dog would, and he suddenly went quiet. Jace was making noise about it being cold and just to ‘throw the vicious little thing away’, but I knew that I couldn’t. I could feel all his tiny bones in my hand, and I knew from the way his skin wasn’t springing back in place, that he was dehydrated. It wasn’t until the little thing start shaking in my hands that I decided to bundle him in my jacket and take him with me”

“I bet your mother loved that” 

“I don’t think she noticed for a while really, not until he started running riot around the institute” 

The pair of them glanced down as the dog sighed in his sleep, his front paws gently twitching.

“How did you tame him?” 

“Dogs are just wolf pups that never switched on their adult wolf genes. So wolf pack dominance and hierarchy still works on dogs. I just became his alpha I guess, it involved a lot of growling and squaring my shoulders”

“Well you are good at looking tough” Magnus softly nudged him in the side, pressing a sweet kiss against his cheek. 

“The muzzle slams worked the best though, even though it sounds cruel”

“What’s that?”

“An alpha wolf will clamp his jaws round the nose of another wolf, and slam it down to the ground to tell the wolf off. So just wrapping my hand round Hunter’s muzzle and pushing it into the ground got his respect pretty quickly”

They sit in silence for a while, Magnus swirling shapes into the soft fabric of Alec’s top across his stomach. Alec mimicked the motion on his far shoulder, his arm still draped across the back of the sofa. It’s a while before Alec speaks up.

“How did you get Chairman then?”

Magnus let out a small laugh, tucking his head under Alec’s chin.

“I was lonely so I went to a shelter, and I got a cat. Not quite as interesting as your story I’m afraid my love”

“Still a good story” Alec mumbled into his hair. 

After a few more minutes, Alec patted his thigh and Magnus sat up confused. 

“Come on, let’s eat before I overcook dinner on the stove” 

At the mention of food, Hunter bolted upright, alert and bright eyed, a stark difference from the slumbering dog that was at their feet seconds before. Alec leant forward to ruffle the dog’s fur before standing up.

“There’s no chance he’d turn back into a street dog now, loves his food too much” Alec called over his shoulder as he ambled back into the kitchen. Magnus smiled at the scrabble of claws on the wooden floor as Hunter rushed to follow his master. He stood up, depositing the cat back onto the couch behind him. 

“I don’t think either of you will be leaving anytime soon, you’re both spoilt rotten” he addressed the cat, who just curled up with a small rumble of agreement. Magnus reached down to run his hands through the cat’s soft coat one more time, before following his boyfriend and his bouncing companion, back into the kitchen.


End file.
